1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a device and a process for the production of oxide-ceramic materials by the fast cooling and solidifying of molten materials with a metal oxide base; the device exhibits two horizontally mounted metal cylinders with parallel axes which rotate in opposite directions and are cooled.
2. Background Art
From European Published Patent Application Nos. 0057651 and 0139071 a process and a device are known for the fast solidifying and cooling by continuous casting of molten metal oxides, by the introduction of the molten material into the converging gap, which is formed by two cylinders with parallel axes. The cooling of the molten material must be so controlled that a wedge of molten material continues downward beyond the plane common to the axes of rotation of the cylinders. The process requires a high control expenditure. In the case of the solidifying being too fast, the solidifying limit moves over the plane of the axes of rotation of the cylinders, the solidified material can no longer be delivered, and the cylinders rotate idly. If the cooling rate is lowered, a reliable passage of the material through the cylinder gap is obtained, but the resulting product no longer exhibits the desired crystallinity.